In the kitchen first
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIruKaka. Short Companion piece to "Ours". Kakashi can't seem to keep his hands off of Iruka, as if that wasn't already evident.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17. A short companion piece to "Ours" (I'm making my own universe, yes I am). I just had to write this, enjoy!

* * *

Iruka moaned softly into the older man's mouth as hands on his hips lifted him onto the kitchen counter, his shoulders meeting the cabinet. The hands moved back to squeeze his rear and slide him forward. The rational part of his mind was telling him that this wasn't a good idea, that he should probably push his husband away before things got out of hand. But instead, the tongue against his was making him melt against the older man, and moan into the hot, wet mouth.

Kakashi pressed their groins together, sighing into the kiss as he felt his husband's hardening member. A leg hook over his hip and hands snake into his shirt, making his skin break out into goosebumps.

Iruka's head thunked against the cabinet behind him as the older man pressed harder, deepening the kiss. His hips bucked as a hand rubbed the growing bulge in his pant, making him break the kiss with a silent gasp. He knew this wasn't a good idea, that Minoru could walk into them any second, that their son will wake up from his nap, hungry and asking what's for dinner. But all rationally disappeared when Kakashi began to grind their hips together, through the fabric of their sweatpants. Hands moved over his flanks, pulling his shirt up and lips attached themselves to a nipple, making him choke on a moan as his head hit the cabinet again.

Kakashi moaned low in his throat as the hands on his flanks clenched and blunt nails dug into his skin. He pulled his husband closer, their hips grinding against each other, their hot breath mingling together as they panted for air. He dipped his hand under the younger man's waistband, pulling on the fabric enough to free the sobbing member. He growled at the sight and noticed his husband's breath quicken with the contact, as he pressed his thumb against the tip, smearing the drops of precum. He hissed as a hand moved from his back to his own pants, tugging down the front of his sweatpants, freeing his erection, "Oh gods," he whispered. He tilted the younger man's hips and fisted both of their erections, groaning as Iruka rocked his hips, meeting his rhythm and their hips falling into sync.

Iruka gripped the edge of the counter and looked at the older man, at the lust and love he found there. He felt his tension relax when he noticed that the older man was concentrating on his senses, keeping track of Minoru, making sure that they won't get caught. Lips brushed against his, making his eyes slide shut as pleasure raked over him.

Kakashi moaned low in his throat as his eyes trailed down over exposed tan skin. He groaned as a tan hand joined his, increasing the pressure on the throbbing erections that were now slick with precum, "Iruka," he whispered and chocolate eyes locked with his.

Iruka's lips parted in a silent moan as the older man twitched against him and leaned forward to bury his face into his neck, muffling his moan against his clavicle. He felt the older man's hot seed splatter against his stomach driving him off the edge with his own orgasm. He tightened his legs around his husband as he added to the mess on his stomach, his back trying to arch towards the older man, but instead made him hit his head against the cabinet again, "'Kashi," he whispered breathlessly.

Kakashi groaned and pulled away, pulling the younger man with him and off the counter. He pulled his husband's sweatpants up before tugging up in own.

Iruka sighed as his shirt dropped back down, becoming dirty with the spilt semen on his stomach. He leaned against the older man and nuzzled the pale neck before looking at the still flushed face, "In the _kitchen_?" he asked finally, "And with the risk of being caught?"

Kakashi chuckled even as Iruka half-heartedly pushed him away, "Ruru, I wouldn't have gone through with it if I wasn't absolutely sure that Minoru wouldn't walk in on us."

Iruka groaned, "Still, Kakashi," he sighed and tugged his shirt away from him, "Now I'm sticky."

Kakashi grinned and took a tan hand into his, leading them to the bedroom.

"_Now _we go to the bedroom?" Iruka asked with a soft chuckle. He was stripped out of his clothing as soon as the door clicked shut.

* * *

In Minoru's bedroom, with the young boy still sound asleep, Pakkun couldn't help but roll his eyes. Sure, Minoru didn't wake up, Kakashi and Iruka were getting rather good at keeping quiet when they couldn't control their healthy libido. But he was a dog, a nin-dog at that, and they couldn't be louder.

_Times like these, I wish my senses weren't so keen_, he thought to himself. His ear twitched when he caught a sound and had a pretty good idea as to what was going on in the master bedroom. He sighed and tried to ignore the subtle sounds that would be unnoticeable to human ears, _If I didn't know any better I would think that they were in heat._

* * *

Kakashi parted his lips in a silent moan as he lifted his hips and Iruka thrust up into him, meeting his prostate with every thrust. He braced himself on the raised knees behind him as his body grew hotter, their hips slapping against each other with their heated rhythm, "Iruka – s-so good."

Iruka choked on a moan as he held the pale hips against his and circled his hips, making the older man gasp with pleasure, "'Kashi."

Kakashi leaned down and locked their lips in a searing kiss, moaning as the younger man thrust harder into him. He braced himself on his hands near the brunette's head as he rocked and lifted his hips, feeling the rigid length inside of him press against his prostate in a delicious friction, making him pant and gasp for air.

Iruka caressed his husband's hips, following the inner joint to the older man's sac, cupping and gently squeezing it as his other hand held his husband by the small of his back.

Kakashi made a noise that sounded like a whimper as he swung his hips toward the hand fondling his sac, "Ruru," he said breathlessly.

Iruka's eyes roamed over the pale, toned body above him, riding him, muscles contracting in effort and motion. He groaned as he pulled his husband closer and rolled them over.

Before Kakashi could protest the younger man thrust deep and hard into him, hitting his prostate head on, "Iruka – oh g-gods-."

Iruka shifted, tucking his thighs under the older man's hips, lifting them and giving him the perfect angle as his hand pumped the hot, swollen flesh.

Kakashi lifted his hips, thrusting up into the tan hand and back down to his husband's lap, "Iruka -," his breath hitched as a thumb circled his tip, using the gathered drops of precum to slick his hand.

Iruka leaned down and swallowed his husband's cry of pleasure when he felt the pale body twitch under him, moaning into the older man's mouth as he felt the inner muscles clench and twitch around him, pushing him off the edge, finding his orgasm amidst his husband's.

Kakashi panted and gasped for air, softly moaning and their hips rolled against each other through their shared orgasm, "Gods, Ruru."

Iruka smiled and leaned down to give his husband a soft kiss, "Hmm, 'Kashi."

Kakashi sighed as his husband pulled out of him, his lower back meeting the mattress, "…Alright," he said after regained his composure, "Ok…_now _I'll help with dinner."

Iruka chuckled, "After a quick shower," he climbed out of bed, the older man following him close behind.

* * *

Pakkun's ear twitched again when he caught the sound of the pipes turning on, _They better have meat for me_. He glanced over at Minoru who was still sleeping, completely unaware, _Lucky kid._


End file.
